Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-1-8k)-2(k+4)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-1-8k}{)} - 2(k+4) $ $ {1+8k} - 2(k+4) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 1+8k {-2(}\gray{k+4}{)} $ $ 1+8k {-2k-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8k - 2k} + {1 - 8}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {6k} + {1 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6k} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $6k-7$